Printing is a process for reproducing text and images using a master form or template. In computing, a printer is a peripheral that makes a persistent human-readable representation of graphics or text on paper or similar physical media. Conventionally, the printer has to be mandatorily connected to machines for printing purposes. However, along with the advancement of Internet and LAN, it has become easy to construct a network having a large number of terminal devices (personal computers), printers, servers and other devices. There are many systems available in the market today that enables remote printing to be performed in such a network.
Remote printing is a printing method that sends a printing instruction from an arbitrary device (terminal device, printer etc.) in the network to a storage server (storage) in the network that stores the print job (print command), thereby enabling printing to be performed using a desired printer. However, while printing any document, content of the document has to be in prescribed format/computer language. For example, in digital printing, a page description language (PDL) is a computer language that describes appearance of a printed page in a higher level than an actual output bitmap. With advancement in technology, there are various advancements in printing mechanisms as well.
Generally, existing printing mechanisms occur in a threefold manner as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates existing printing experience of processing life cycle of a print job. As shown in FIG. 1, at step 102, a user starts printing a document on account of which, at step 104, a printer driver generates a page description language (PDL) print job, which is then transmitted to printer engine at step 106. Upon receipt of PDL print job, at step 108, printer engine processes PDL print job for print output. However, existing printing mechanisms may have following limitations in addition to other un-cited limitations. First limitation of existing printing mechanisms is that the lifecycle of print job utilizes a significant amount of time, and (usually) causes user to wait for the desired document to be printed.
Therefore, there is a need for print jobs to be generated quicker and executed faster in order to reduce printing, processing, and waiting time, i.e., an improvement to lessen the time from the first step (102 of FIG. 1) to finish (108 of FIG. 1) is required, or in other words, an improvement to lessen the time from the time when user clicks “OK” to print the document to the time user picks up the print out is required.